


〈佑灰〉有怪獸在拍打我家的門窗

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: wonhui, 佑灰 - Relationship, 佑辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	〈佑灰〉有怪獸在拍打我家的門窗

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

01

全圓佑正考慮一週內搬家的可行性。

最近他家對面的房子賣出去了，搬來一個年紀與他相仿卻游手好閒的男子。

如果對方在與他初次見面後能保持進退有度的來往，那麼他會非常歡迎這位新鄰居。

很顯然的，他過於樂觀。

文俊輝於五天前帶著一盒蛋糕按響他家門鈴，當時就該拒絕過份熱情的示好及那盒蛋糕。

瞧，一時心軟收下後就是令人頭疼又擺脫不了的騷擾！

「圓佑，你在家嗎？我帶了柑橘果凍…」

全圓佑翻著桌上的教案，試圖當做沒聽見；但文俊輝也不是輕言放棄的人，所以…

「圓佑，你不在嗎？在的話開下門吧，我捧的手好痠…」

胡扯！就幾盒柑橘果凍是能重到哪去，況且憑文俊輝的體格怎麼看也不像弱不禁風的紙片人。

「圓佑…，真的好重…你就不能開下門嗎？」

全圓佑挫敗地扶額，外頭的聲響嚴重干擾他的思緒，放任不理也不是辦法，嘆了口氣站起來朝門口走去。

文俊輝如此熱絡弄出不小的動靜，要不是每樓層只有兩家住戶，大概頭一天就會被群起投訴。

拉開門看見文俊輝正蹲在地上搥腿，擱在一旁是整箱的柑橘果凍。

沒錯，不是幾盒，是一箱！可以吃上整個月那種，難怪他剛剛喊手痠…

文俊輝見全圓佑出來立刻開心地站起來，笑意盈盈將一箱柑橘果凍推到全圓佑面前。

「…呃，文先生，其實你不用破費…我…」

有點困擾。

還來不及道出內心想法就被文俊輝打斷，「叫我俊輝就好，不破費，這是人家送的，我還有很多。啊，圓佑家裡缺橄欖油嗎，要不要拿幾瓶給你？」

不用。

全圓佑皺了皺眉，要不是文俊輝住家與一般無異，他可能會懷疑對面開了間量販店。

文俊輝是在經營網店嗎？賣柑橘果凍、橄欖油、衛生紙甚至是馬桶刷的網店…？

呃，怎麼想怎麼詭異…

不過他不喜歡干涉他人的私事，也只是在心中想著沒問出口。

「不用了，謝謝。」

文俊輝擺擺手，「圓佑要是缺什麼都可以找我，我這裡應有盡有，包括…嗯…那方面的需求…」

……

………

啊，文俊輝就是有終結話題的技能。

真不簡單。

02

文俊輝其實沒別的意思，他想全圓佑是個正常男人，偶爾會有不可避免的生理需求，見他獨居也不像有女朋友，好心地想提供「人體的奧秘」，看全圓佑不太好的表情八成是想歪了。

還是非常歪的那種。

不可否認，他對全圓佑的確存有好感，幾乎可以說是一見鍾情。

裴欣倪很疼愛自己唯一的兒子文俊輝，不僅無條件支持他追求夢想，就連買房子也闊氣出了一半的首付。

在文俊輝還牙牙學語的時候爸爸已經早一步上去喝茶，裴欣倪獨自撫養兒子不願讓外人看輕，什麼都給他最好的，只要文俊輝提的要求她總是盡力滿足、毫無怨言；當然文俊輝也夠爭氣，沒有被欠缺的家庭環境打敗，沒有被惡劣的風氣帶偏，謙和良善、品性兼優。

除了文俊輝高中晚自習淋雨回家的那晚，改變了母子倆的人生。

文俊輝帶著歸來的寒氣和濕透的制服，定定地看著她說：我喜歡男生。

裴欣倪不可置信，起初還以為自己聽錯了，她不斷地向兒子確認，得到卻是相同的回答。

她不知道該做何反應，她責備文俊輝也責備自己，一時情緒失控搧了他兩個火辣辣的耳光。

那是她第一次打兒子，也是第一次看見向來充滿自信的兒子強忍著淚水卻依然堅定的表情。

她和文俊輝將近一個月沒說話。

直到她先敗下陣來，抱著文俊輝哭了兩個小時，才在兒子的安撫下慢慢釋然。

畢竟是她懷胎十個月生下的寶貝，是她心上的一塊肉，終究還是捨不得。

此後，她認真上網查閱這方面的資料，還背著文俊輝看了不少BL漫畫，逐漸瞭解這種性向是怎麼回事。

她甚至做足心理建設，等著文俊輝某天把交往對象帶回家，沒想到這麼一等竟然等了十年也沒個影子。

文俊輝非常清楚自己的性向，他只是單方面接近全圓佑，並不奢望把他掰彎。

要是全圓佑少讓他吃點閉門羹，不要拒絕他的熱情，他們可以像朋友般自在的相處。

但全圓佑似乎冷淡過頭，總是給他連當朋友都沒戲的拒之千里。

03

全圓佑隱約察覺到文俊輝的刻意接近，不過並不打算與他深交，就某種意義上他們還算是陌生人不是嗎？

他有一段不為人知的過往。

在他任教第一年，他愛上自己的學生。

河辰軒外表帥氣、開朗健談，不僅成績優異，還有許多特殊專長。

他除了是全圓佑的數學小老師外，還身兼學生會副會長，網球社的主力王牌，王子般的形象風靡了各個系所，就連不少男同學也曾表示對他很有興趣。

全圓佑傾心他的學識才華，也迷戀他溫柔細膩的個性。

但他是個老師，只能偷偷關注河辰軒，在他需要幫助的時候出現，得知他想出國深造還寫了幾封推薦信。

本身個性低調，就算他意識到自己喜歡河辰軒也無法採取任何行動，如同四季更迭的開花期，春天迎來他的和煦，冬日送走他的暖陽。

他把這段美好的感情埋藏於內心，儘管不能開花結果，直至今日想起這段過往仍然心動。

不是故意對文俊輝冷淡，而是他不符合自己的喜好，撇除個性不說，光衣服老是不穿好這點就讓他很不能理解，又不是小孩子，衣服穿好很難嗎？

自來熟又過份聒噪，最讓人詬病的是他整天不務正業，雖說網店是這時代的趨勢，但不是收入穩定的工作，他卻一副無憂無慮的模樣，上回他看不過去提了幾句，沒想到文俊輝非但沒覺得慚愧，還扯著笑對他說已經習慣這個生活型態，毫無反省之意。

他不想結交這種朋友，更別提更近一步的來往。

04

「汎香紅茶」是國內一家飲品大廠最近剛推出的產品。

因走平實親民的價格，特意不請大牌代言人，反倒相中了文俊輝，拍了兩支約十五秒的廣告，廠商豪邁地送了五大箱給他。

文俊輝有些困擾，他實在喝不了這麼多，倘若送給全圓佑他八成又要拒絕，至少他看起來不像是愛喝飲料的人。

前幾天他無意中從大樓警衛那邊打聽到關於全圓佑的事情。

原來全圓佑是大學教師，專任數學，作息規律無不良嗜好，閒暇之餘還喜歡閱讀，對園藝也頗為熱衷，最主要的是他單身。

文俊輝覺得這是個千載難逢的好機會，只不過全圓佑態度過於冷淡，讓他踟躕不前、難以親近。

靠在門板仰頭看著樓道上的天花板思考該如何是好之際，全圓佑捧著一束花走出電梯。

全圓佑瞥了文俊輝一眼，眉頭輕皺。

衣服又不穿好。

「圓佑，你回來了，…這是什麼花啊？」文俊輝悄悄靠了過去觀察全圓佑的臉色，見他沒搭理自己，指了指全圓佑懷裡的花，沒話找話。

全圓佑絲毫沒有回應文俊輝的意思，連看都不看他。

什麼花？就算我告訴你，你也不懂。

「我聽警衛大叔說圓佑喜歡園藝，那你家的陽台是不是像個小花園有各種不同的花，能讓我進去參觀參觀嗎？」

參觀？你當我家是植物園還是森林遊憩區，想參觀就能參觀的嗎！

見對方依然一副淡漠，文俊輝決定放棄，乾脆直接問他要不要喝紅茶就好，「…對了圓佑，我有…」

全圓佑拉開密碼鎖門閘後轉向文俊輝，「文先生，請問你今年幾歲？」

沒料到他會問年紀，文俊輝愣了一秒，「…27，怎麼了？」

「27，也就是個成年人，那你衣服為什麼不穿好？」

文俊輝默默抬手拉起左肩下滑的衣服，眼睛盯著全圓佑一語不發。

全圓佑注視文俊輝的舉動，直到他把衣服拉好才滿意地點點頭，按下密碼。

看到門將闔上，文俊輝心急用手壓著門框叫住他，「圓佑…」

「還有什麼事嗎？」

「有人送我紅茶，你要不要喝？」

全圓佑將文俊輝的手從門框上移開，「不用，謝謝。」

話語剛落，門也隨即關上。

05

全圓佑糾正文俊輝儀容，頂多嘴巴唸唸，並沒有對文俊輝嚴厲苛責，即便他非常看不慣對方游手好閒與別有目的的熱絡。

正因如此，文俊輝還在努力，一個月不屈不撓，就算全圓佑長年居住北極。

只是他沒想到，誤解竟足以打壞對一個人的積極與喜愛。

文俊輝加快腳步返家，每天他都會趕在全圓佑上班前向他道早，只不過昨天他的工作出了點狀況，進度嚴重落後，為配合廣告播放日程只好通宵趕拍，沒想到卻弄到凌晨才結束。

他在路上連忙買好早餐往家裡趕，快要八點了，圓佑不曉得出門了沒。

當文俊輝喘著氣跑上樓後，全圓佑正關好門準備上班。

欣喜地迎了上去，腳步還未站穩便著急開口，「圓佑，早安。我買了早餐，帶去學校吃吧。」

全圓佑看了眼頭髮凌亂、儀容不整的文俊輝，輕輕繞過他走向電梯，無視他的問候。

文俊輝盯著全圓佑的背影嘆了口氣，哎，看來成功的道路還很遙遠。

全圓佑站在電梯前想了想，轉身折回，「我一直不明白文先生四肢健全為什麼不好好工作，平時衣服不穿好也就算了，整天閒在家裡不事生產，這就是你追求的人生嗎？然而現在玩到早上才回來，等一下呢，洗個澡要睡了，傍晚起來吃晚餐，看電視上網接著再睡，這種生活還真是無聊透頂，簡直浪費時間、浪費生命。」

「……我…」文俊輝想反駁點什麼，但全圓佑話語中的責備和輕視讓他說不出一句話。

不等他回應全圓佑兀自離開，獨留文俊輝落寞站在樓道上和那份已經涼掉的早餐。

文俊輝坐在地毯上看著茶几，心裡淨是受傷和委屈。

他不是沒有工作啊…

他更不是玩到早上才回來…

他就是努力工作所以…

可是這些解釋的話語他卻說不出口，怕全圓佑無法理解他的工作。

…該怎麼辦？

全圓佑把話說得這麼直白，他們還能繼續來往嗎？

呀！全圓佑你真的太討厭了，難得我這麼喜歡你，非得冷的這麼徹底嗎？！

徹底的連一點微小機率都不給我…

06

全圓佑感覺最近生活平靜不少，喔，因為少了文俊輝的騷擾。

自上次嚴厲對他說完那些話，他們已逾一週未碰面，當然連帶每天都會有的道早也一併消失。

他說的太過狠絕了嗎？

自己並非好管閒事之人，那是他的人生，想怎麼揮霍是他的自由，他沒有立場置喙。

全圓佑提著購物籃隨意拿取貨架上的商品，分神想著對文俊輝的態度。

直到提籃變的沉重，全圓佑才驚覺原來自己拿了這麼多東西。

嗯，橄欖油不用買，放回去吧。

將橄欖油放回架上，全圓佑目光不經意掃過展架，愣在原地。

……

…文…文俊輝？

為什麼他的照片會出現在這種地方？！

他…他在賣橄欖油嗎…

做網店還得自己代言兼銷售？！

喔，他上次是不是有問自己需不需要橄欖油…

雖然不需要，但看在他如此辛苦的份上，捧場一下。

當時的全圓佑還不知道他將來都不需要買橄欖油，不過那已經是後話了。

07

文俊輝趁著幾天假期把廠商送他的東西帶些回家。

裴欣倪難得稱讚柑橘果凍好吃，如果下次還有再給她帶點，文俊輝笑笑地回好。

要是媽媽覺得好吃的話，是不是圓佑也會覺得不錯呢？

「輝輝啊，你那個房子住的還舒適嗎？」

文俊輝愣了一秒，隨即瞭然，「嗯，挺舒服的，但媽媽不是要問這個吧？」

「我沒有什麼要問呀。」語氣自然有理，裝傻技能裴欣倪使的很好。

「我還沒有男朋友。」文俊輝扯了一抹笑，內心有些苦澀。

裴欣倪停頓了會，「媽媽知道，沒關係，我們慢慢找。」

「可是…」

「可是？」看兒子似乎有話，裴欣倪剛消褪的精神馬上又提振起來。

文俊輝想了想，暫且選擇保守的說法，「有特別在意的人。」

「是個怎樣的人？」本來裴欣倪想問他是誰，覺得太過直接又馬上改口。

「哼，一個古板的老學究。」文俊輝沒好氣地撇撇嘴。

裴欣倪愣了愣，「教師？」

文俊輝咬了一口蘋果，點頭附和。

「教師啊…」裴欣倪喝了口茶，意有所指，「教師也好，看能不能管管我們家這隻熊孩子。」

「媽，進度為零呢。」

聞言，裴欣倪但笑不語。

開玩笑，他兒子這麼優秀，喜歡只是遲早的事！

08

全圓佑很想向文俊輝道歉，那天他說的太過了，心裡總覺得過意不去。

不過這幾天按了幾次他家門鈴都沒有回應，不知道是故意避不見面，還是真的不在家。

仔細想想，其實文俊輝優點不少，擁有帥氣的外貌，個性相當開朗活潑，處事大方不扭捏；時常關心他的生活，噓寒問暖也有，還有那持之以恆的早晨問候。

全圓佑批閱著學生報告，電視頻道正進入廣告，他被一把熟悉的嗓音吸引地抬起頭，看見屏幕上的身影停下了筆。

文俊輝？！

他怎麼會出現在廣告上，那網店又是怎麼回事…

他是…明星嗎…

可是住家很正常，沒出現所謂粉絲圍堵或者蹲哨的情景。

全圓佑上網搜尋了下，資料不算太多，但還是有幾則小幅報導。

文俊輝並不是藝人，也不是偶像歌手，而是名副其實的「廣告明星」。

他的工作就是幫產品拍攝電視廣告及平面宣傳，帥氣的外型和優越的條件被網友喻為「社區版國民男神」。

社區版。

全圓佑笑了出來，好像…頗貼切的。

原來這就是他的工作，長時間以來自己總是誤解他游手好閒，沒想到他腳踏實地認真的工作著。

嗯，難怪他老是送一堆東西過來，吃的用的應有盡有。

社區版國民男神，不知怎的全圓佑腦海中突然浮現文俊輝的臉，直至入睡前還揮散不去。

09

「圓佑，早安。」

全圓佑剛帶上門就聽見對門傳來的早晨問候，「早安。」

文俊輝打著呵欠，聽見全圓佑的回應下巴頓時收不攏，果然上天不會虧待努力的人，全圓佑第一次回應了他的努力不懈！

「柳橙汁…」

「柳橙汁！圓佑你要柳橙汁？我有，你要多少我都有！」

瞧見文俊輝過於激動的反應，全圓佑低頭淺笑，「不是，我是要說很可愛。」

「很可愛？…柳…柳橙汁很可愛？！」

「是你可愛，不是柳橙汁。」

文俊輝被全圓佑沒頭沒尾的話語弄懵，一時間反應不過來。

呆愣片刻，「啊！」文俊輝恍然大悟，「圓佑，看到了是嗎…廣告…」

「嗯。」

「那個柳橙頭套很滑稽的…」文俊輝預想這支廣告大概以後會變成自己的黑歷史，但被全圓佑說了可愛好像也不是件壞事了。

「很可愛。」

「是嗎？」

「嗯。」

文俊輝笑了開來，「那我就當做稱讚囉，謝謝。」

「好喝嗎？」全圓佑其實沒想要，不過廣告這麼可愛，柳橙汁也不難喝吧。

「我覺得還不錯，帶點微酸、甜而不膩，圓佑要來一箱嗎？」文俊輝很快反應過來，順帶推薦一番，可不是，難得全圓佑拋了機會給他，他可得好好把握！

「嗯，晚上再拿給我。再見。」

「圓佑掰掰，路上小心。」文俊輝朝全圓佑背影揮揮手，臉上漾滿笑意。

糟糕，他已經迫不及待期待晚上了！

文俊輝趴在沙發上不斷搥打抱枕，他再一次試圖闖進全圓佑家裡失敗。

本以為藉著送柳橙汁得以入內，沒想到全圓佑只是打開門接過道謝，他連玄關的邊都沒碰著！

文俊輝打從搬來之後，千方百計想進入全圓佑家裡，無奈全圓佑防備心太重，導致現在已經過了三個月他還止於門口。

不過全圓佑沒有先前那麼冷淡，最近會跟他搭話、閒談，雖然都是無關緊要的東西，他仍覺得開心。

10

夏日剛至，馬上迎來今年第一號颱風。

氣象局早早提醒民眾做好防颱準備，記得儲水備糧，文俊輝因工作關係，家裡平時不太缺少日用品，只到超市買了電池和礦泉水。

所幸他這幾天沒有安排工作，可以好好在家休息，順便和全圓佑培養感情。

文俊輝和全圓佑的住家位於七樓，說高不高，說低也不低，颱風挾帶狂風和大量雨水，將落地窗拍的咯咯作響，雷聲震耳與閃電交錯。

文俊輝穿著淺色條紋睡衣，拿好手機汲著拖鞋，跑到對面按響全圓佑家的門鈴。

「怎麼了？」

「圓佑，我今天可以在你家睡一晚嗎…」

全圓佑愣了一秒，「為什麼？」

「因為…」文俊輝指了指自家未關緊的門，神情恐慌，「我家窗戶那邊出現了一隻怪獸，牠一直在拍打窗戶，我怕牠等下會闖進來咬死我…我能去你家避難嗎…」

全圓佑語塞，文俊輝為了進他家連這種謊話都說的鏗鏘有理，臉不紅氣不喘。

「那只是雷聲，不是怪獸。」

「不是，那裡真的有一隻怪獸，不信你過去看看…」文俊輝垮著臉像被遺棄的小貓，只差沒留幾滴眼淚了。

我不用看也知道那裡一定沒有，全圓佑心想。

轟隆！

「你…」全圓佑來不及發話，便被突如其來的雷聲打斷。

「啊…」文俊輝大叫一聲，低頭閉眼雙手緊抓著門板似乎相當害怕，「而且…我怕打雷…」

全圓佑瞥見文俊輝因緊握而微微泛白的手指關節，心下不忍於是妥協，「進來吧。」

「…真的嗎？」

「嗯，去把門關好再進來。」全圓佑打開家門，從鞋櫃抽了一雙軟拖擺好。

文俊輝以極快地速度趁他還沒反悔，踏入全圓佑的家。

全圓佑站在房門前用下巴點了點，示意文俊輝進去。

「圓佑不用麻煩，我睡沙發就好。」文俊輝擺擺手，客氣有禮，和方才耍賴的模樣大相逕庭。

全圓佑真的相信文俊輝害怕打雷，視而不見有違他的原則，「我怎麼可能讓你睡沙發。」

不過，全圓佑沒和文俊輝共睡一張床，而是另外給了他床單和棉被，讓他自己打地舖。

文俊輝一躺下立刻閉眼噤聲，他隱約覺得全圓佑在看他，他得假寐，不然就露餡了。

全圓佑側身躺在床上看著一旁的文俊輝，暈黃的燈光照著他的側臉，整個人顯得靜謐又溫暖。

心頭湧動，全圓佑撫上自己的胸口，那裡蠢蠢欲動，好像有什麼要衝出來一般。

文俊輝，離他的理想標準很遠，雖然外貌很合心意，但言行舉止太不受控；不過他應該是個果敢的人，不會畏懼別人異樣的眼光而甩開他的手，或者能在月光相伴的摩天輪上和他接吻。

若是這樣，他也許可以試著接受他，與他交往。

等等！

剛剛是不是有打雷，但文俊輝絲紋不動、毫無反應。

害怕打雷也是誆我的嗎..

生不了氣，竟然還覺得撒謊撒的有點可愛？！

全圓佑，你真的該睡了。

全圓佑被鬧鐘叫醒的時候，地上的床單和棉被已收拾整齊，卻不見文俊輝身影。

穿戴整齊走出房間，隨即被撲鼻而來的香氣吸引。

「圓佑，早安。」文俊輝把荷包蛋端上桌，轉頭向全圓佑道早。

全圓佑走至餐桌旁，嗯哼，還挺有模有樣的。

「不知道圓佑喜歡吃什麼，隨便弄了一點。」

「都行，我不怎麼挑，坐下來一塊吃吧。」全圓佑挾了一口飯菜，嚼了幾下點點頭，還不差。

文俊輝扁嘴，神情惋惜，「我很想，但我等會有工作，得出門準備了。」

「嗯，那…路上小心。」

「好。圓佑，謝謝你昨天收留我，才讓我沒被怪獸吃掉。」

全圓佑剛喝下的蘋果汁差點因文俊輝的話噴灑出來，…他…演全套的啊，不愧是廣告明星，故作鎮定地輕咳幾聲，「希望怪獸不會再來找你。」

11

自「怪獸來訪」事件後，他們之間有了很大的進展。

文俊輝前陣子想好好打理陽台，買些易照顧的盆栽，不知如何下手便去請教全圓佑。

全圓佑上網查了些資料打印給他，還細心為他講解植物的種類及生命週期，偶爾會邀他到家裡的陽台欣賞花開。

文俊輝很滿足，就算不能馬上成為戀人，至少全圓佑不再冷漠以待。

這天文俊輝邀全圓佑來家裡共進晚餐，他讓全圓佑在客廳等候，但全圓佑覺得不自在，便走到廚房和文俊輝一同準備。

全圓佑看文俊輝家裡堆滿各廠牌日用品，吃用一應俱全，「你為什麼會想從事這份職業？」

文俊輝手執菜刀，偏頭看了全圓佑一眼，「當然是因為我長的帥啊！」

「……」要不是全圓佑是個文明人，他很想用手上的刨絲器敲醒他。

文俊輝噗哧一笑，「開玩笑的，這份工作很有趣，還可以接觸到各種不同的人事物，而且最大的好處就是什麼東西都不用買！」

「這倒是。」終於說出像樣的答案，雖然最後一句還是有點多餘了。

「那圓佑呢，為什麼想當教師？」文俊輝把切好的青菜放到籃內清洗，反問全圓佑。

全圓佑思考片刻，「我家是書香世家，我的父母都是教師，從小我就認為教師是一份很神聖的職業，直到我開始教書才發現作育英才並不是那麼美好。」

文俊輝深深看了全圓佑一眼，「各行各業都有它的難處，但教書還是讓圓佑感到快樂了吧！」

「如同你覺得拍廣告很快樂？」

「是的。」哪有不起波瀾的人生，憂傷難免有，但多數時間文俊輝還是很慶幸自己選擇了這份工作，然後遇見全圓佑。

12

仲夏蟬鳴，夜晚的風蘊著烈陽炙熱的餘韻，吹的人心浮躁，文俊輝再次穿著睡衣按響全圓佑家的門鈴。

「怎麼了？」

「圓佑，我能在你這睡一晚嗎？」文俊輝幽幽地道，臉色不太好。

全圓佑感受到文俊輝興致不高，卻不知道他發生了什麼。

「…不行嗎？」見全圓佑沒回話，文俊輝失落地轉身準備返家，下一秒卻被全圓佑拉住手臂。

「等等…」全圓佑正欲開口，瞥見文俊輝右手手肘裹了一圈白色紗布，皺起眉頭，「你的手怎麼了？」

「今天拍攝廣告的時候不小心被倒下的燈架劃傷了…」

全圓佑放軟語氣，「疼嗎？」

「嗯，有點。」文俊輝語氣很輕，輕到似乎隨時都會飄走。

文俊輝躺在全圓佑床上什麼想法都沒有，若是擺在往常，他一定會站起來蹦跳幾下、歡呼幾聲。

可今天他真的嚇到了，驚魂未定加上傷口麻藥退去的疼痛，他只想好好睡上一覺。

全圓佑躺在文俊輝身側，手擱在枕頭上方輕拍文俊輝的頭，安撫著他。

很疼吧…

他從來沒看過文俊輝如此低落，看他疼，自己的心臟竟然也好疼…

我是不是應該好好保護你…

文俊輝，我好像…喜歡你…

全圓佑發現自己對文俊輝有了不同情感，這是他繼單戀河辰軒後的第一人。

或許找個恰當的時機向他告白，猜想到文俊輝可能會有的反應，全圓佑露出了微笑。

13

金珉奎在文俊輝家門口等候許久，他忘了先知會文俊輝就跑來，文俊輝正巧有工作，發了封簡訊讓他等著。

他萬般無聊只好滑滑手機，看看房子的設計，消磨時間。

全圓佑下午沒課提早返家，心血來潮做了紅酒燉牛肉，正準備過去邀文俊輝吃晚餐。

剛打開門就和對面站著的男子對上視線，對方客氣地朝他點了下頭又繼續滑手機。

他是誰？

和文俊輝是什麼關係？

全圓佑正陷入猜測，電梯叮的一聲吸引住兩人的目光。

「小輝輝~~你終於回來了，也讓我等太久了吧！」

文俊輝從電梯走出來，看見全圓佑正想打招呼，搶先被金珉奎的叫喚截斷。

「呃…」

小輝輝？他喊了小輝輝是嗎？全圓佑不動聲色地看著眼前的兩人。

金珉奎上前幾步把文俊輝一把抱住，熱情地讓人無法招架，「我一下飛機馬上就把巧克力給你送來，你看我多麼愛你！」

文俊輝偷瞄全圓佑的反應，內心慌亂，「…不是…呃…珉奎…」

「輝輝，這是我第一次來你新家，快帶我參觀一下。」金珉奎不給文俊輝開口的機會，推著他的肩膀趕著要參觀房子。

文俊輝迫於無奈只好按開大門，來不及反應就被金珉奎往裡推，門應聲關上。

原本全圓佑還期望文俊輝能和他解釋一下，現在看來，沒必要了。

計劃通常趕不上變化，理想總是事與願違。

文俊輝要是知道當天全圓佑打算趁晚餐向他告白，他一定打死都不會讓金珉奎買什麼鬼巧克力！！

14

「圓佑，早安。」

全圓佑關好門，對身後穿著睡衣和拖鞋就跑出來向他道早的文俊輝視若無睹。

眼也不抬地走向電梯，不是沒看見文俊輝失落不解的神情，只是…

想了想，全圓佑邁開步伐折了回去，走到文俊輝面前停下，「昨天那個人和你是什麼關係，你喜歡他嗎？」

開門見山。

文俊輝看著眼前一臉嚴肅的全圓佑收起笑容，「圓佑覺得我們是什麼關係？」

我不想猜。

沒料到文俊輝會反問他，他是個不喜歡猜測別人心思的人，既然他不願明說那就算了。

全圓佑一語不發掉頭就走讓文俊輝感到慌亂，連忙快步追了上去拉住全圓佑的外套下擺。

全圓佑稍稍偏頭，注視著文俊輝臉上焦急又委屈的神情。

「珉奎是我學弟，只是這樣的關係；我不喜歡他，我喜歡的是全圓佑。」心意脫口而出，文俊輝突然意識到自己正以邋遢的模樣向全圓佑告白，停頓片刻心一橫傾身朝全圓佑的左臉頰印上一枚輕吻，「路上小心。」

語畢，不等全圓佑回應便臉紅地跑回了住家。

全圓佑上課講錯了四道題，原本準備要擬的期中試卷也毫無進展，批改學生報告卻一個字也沒看進去。

他慶幸自己沒有搬家，沒有拒絕文俊輝的騷擾，慶幸不平衡的吃味才得到文俊輝的輕吻：那個讓他心神不寧一整天的碰觸。

全圓佑漾開一抹笑，今天晚上就讓他開心個徹底吧！

下班後直接去了文俊輝家裡，全圓佑把一束小雛菊送給他。

「為什麼送我花？」

「俊輝。」

「......」文俊輝不明就裡，全圓佑今天有些異樣，啊，他剛才第一次喊他名字呢！

全圓佑拉起文俊輝的手細細揉搓，「和我交往吧。」

不是”要和我交往嗎？”或者”要不要交往看看？”，而是肯定句”和我交往”，也就意謂著他沒有說不的權利。

但誰要說不，他等這天等的夠久了。

「好。」文俊輝回以笑容，撲到全圓佑懷裡。

全圓佑頓了一下，隨即環抱住文俊輝，幸福的笑容久久無法停歇。

15

正式交往後的第一週假日，全圓佑和文俊輝去了花市。

文俊輝最近向全圓佑哭訴，他養的盆栽都活不久，好傷心。

全圓佑失笑摸摸文俊輝的頭，「要不然養仙人掌吧。」

他們繞了幾圈買了幾束花、幾株盆栽和多肉植物。

返家後，全圓佑正欲輸入密碼便對文俊輝道：「俊輝，我把密碼換成你的生日，以後你過來就自己開門。」

「好，我知道了。」

兩人在客廳整理花卉，文俊輝倏地想起，全圓佑把密碼換成了他的生日，可是之前他試圖闖進他家的時候按過密碼，並不是圓佑的生日啊！

「圓佑，你先前的密碼是什麼，我記得不是你的生日…」文俊輝兀自沉溺在疑惑中，一時沒意識到自己說漏了嘴。

全圓佑修剪著海芋的根部，聞言抬頭，「俊輝，你還曾想偷闖進我家啊。」

「呃…不是…我…」文俊輝急忙解釋，但越想解釋就越心虛。

「小壞蛋。」全圓佑用另一隻手輕捏文俊輝的鼻頭，以示懲罰。

「對不起…」

「河辰軒的學號。」全圓佑語氣輕緩，眼睛雖然看著海芋，但卻像在回憶什麼。

河…辰軒…，哪位？文俊輝靜靜等著下文。

「任教第一年，愛上了我的學生，他很優秀，叫河辰軒。」要不是全圓佑說的雲淡風輕，在旁人看來會誤會他對這段過往念念不忘。

文俊輝倚近全圓佑身側，露出促狹的笑容，「學生，居然是學生。」

全圓佑盯著文俊輝默不作聲。

「變態。」

聞言，全圓佑瞇了瞇眼，「我還可以做出更變態的事。」

不讓文俊輝逃跑，全圓佑二話不說靠了上去，濕熱的親吻準確無誤地落在文俊輝唇上。

文俊輝微微張口讓全圓佑吻得更深，兩人唇齒交纏，迫不及待想從彼此身上汲取更多溫熱。

「圓…圓佑…」

全圓佑吻著文俊輝的頸脖，手指悄悄打開了幾顆扣子，「嗯？」

「那…我們在做那件事的時候，我能叫你老師嗎？」

情欲當頭，全圓佑因文俊輝的問話停下了動作，「不能。」

「為什麼？」

「職業操守，我會有罪惡感。」全圓佑拉著文俊輝襯衫下擺，輕聲回應。

「可是我又不是你真正的學生，如果我偏要叫呢？」

全圓佑抬眼看進文俊輝眼裡，嘆了口氣，「你高興就好。」

「太好了。」

得到應允的文俊輝十分開心，在全圓佑唇上啄了一口；全圓佑則輕掐文俊輝腰間，露出寵溺的笑容。

16

生活很簡單，日子很充實。

文俊輝頻繁地在全圓佑家走動，當事人完全默認這樣的行徑，甚至默默備好文俊輝的牙刷和毛巾。

為了添購冰箱食材，全圓佑邀文俊輝一同逛超市，「社區版國民男神」更是充斥於各個角落。

「圓佑，這家超市真有SENSE，哪找來這麼帥的模特兒？」

全圓佑將雞蛋放入提籃內，順著文俊輝視線看向貨架上的看板，「嗯，真的很帥。」

「可惜…」

全圓佑挑了挑眉，「可惜？」

「名草有主了。」文俊輝調皮地眨眨眼，挽住全圓佑的手臂，臉頰微微泛紅。

全圓佑笑著附和，「嗯，是我的。」

「圓圓…」文俊輝翻身看著全圓佑的側臉，輕聲叫喚。

全圓佑還沒睡熟，閉著眼回道，「嗯？」

「我睡不著，你起來跟我玩。」

「要玩的話…」全圓佑聞言側過身，睜開眼睛看著文俊輝，「只能玩一種。」

碰觸到全圓佑認真的神情，文俊輝瞬間瞭然，底氣頓失，「你明天有課。」

「明天是隨堂測驗，不影響。」

「呃…」

全圓佑嘆了口氣，拉過文俊輝將他擁入懷裡，「睡吧。」

「嗯…」

「怎麼了？」

「感覺好不真實。」

全圓佑單手支起文俊輝的下巴，在他的唇瓣印下一個吻。

「糟糕，這個吻更不真實了！」

全圓佑揚起嘴角，「俊輝，我喜歡你，很喜歡。」

「我知道。」文俊輝偎進全圓佑臂彎，伴著喜悅感沉沉入睡。

17

文俊輝一下班便開心地跑回家，語帶興奮揚著手上的入場券，「圓圓，你看，廠商送了我兩張動物園門票！」

全圓佑放下手上的教案，抬頭接過看了看，入場招待券，完全免費。

「圓圓，我們假日去動物園約會吧！」

「好。」

文俊輝說要約會，真的就像個約會。

雖然全圓佑不明白為什麼要分開出門，而後在動物園門口會合，當然文俊輝會反駁這是情調！

既然他想這麼做，全圓佑也樂得接受，說不定如文俊輝所說，會有不一樣的體驗。

全圓佑提早十分鐘抵達動物園門口，原本他預計應該要等上一會兒，沒想到文俊輝先到了。

今天的文俊輝與往常不同，淺藍色吊帶短褲，上身搭配白色襯衫，頭上還戴了一頂同色系貝雷帽，要是再年輕個幾歲，大概就像高中生戶外參觀教學。

「圓佑，早安。」

「早安，等很久了嗎？」全圓佑上下打量一番，「為了給我看這個才分開走的？」

文俊輝抬高下巴，「算是。」

「嗯，很帥氣，也很可愛。」全圓佑毫不吝嗇給出最誠懇的讚美。

「那麼下次圓佑還會期待我的打扮嗎？」

牽過文俊輝的手，全圓佑笑道，「俊輝如果要我期待，我就期待。」

「嘿嘿。」

動物園對大人來說其實沒什麼特別的樂趣，但文俊輝仍看的津津有味，整路不停嚷嚷。

「圓圓，你看！河馬的嘴巴好大，可以把我吃下去喔！」

也可以把我吃下去。

「仰頭看長頸鹿脖子好痠啊，圓圓你幫我撐著頭。」

全圓佑不知道撐頭的意義何在，不過還是照做。

「熊貓好可愛，和圓圓一樣圓圓的！」

………圓圓的動物不是熊貓，是小豬好嗎…

「呃…蝙蝠這麼黑，一定不好吃…」

呃…蝙蝠不是用來吃的，但要吃好像也不是不行…

「據說鴕鳥跑得飛快，要是圓圓可以騎鴕鳥上班就不會遲到了。」

不會有人騎鴕鳥上班，要把牠栓在哪？車棚嗎？和腳踏車一起？

「圓佑，…我好喜歡你。」

全圓佑以為文俊輝又要說出不著邊際的話，正想著如何回應，突然間被他認真的語氣弄懵，不能怪他，畢竟文俊輝正注視一群排隊等著吃草的羊駝。

「......好喜歡，真的。」

「我知道，我也是。」全圓佑摟過文俊輝的肩，附在他耳邊輕聲說道。

午餐是文俊輝準備的三明治和三色沙拉，附帶一瓶柳橙汁。

文俊輝手藝有所增長，不到難以下嚥，但凡文俊輝做的全圓佑都會捧場。

來動物園不忍吃肉，正是文俊輝善良的地方，也許就是這種不經意的體貼，才讓全圓佑覺得能夠和他好好過日子。

18

文俊輝為了解開上次全圓佑對金珉奎的誤解，特意邀了一眾好友來家裡聚餐。

一行四人浩浩蕩蕩，路上金珉奎還不斷稱讚文俊輝家裡多漂亮、視野多好。

尹淨漢捎了瓶勃根地紅酒，他剛從法國飛回來，落地還不到十個小時便來赴飯局；權順榮買了一只砌瓷花瓶，他得知最近文俊輝對園藝熱衷，遂在跳蚤市場找到，至於金珉奎和徐明浩則是合送了一對馬克杯，也是金珉奎上週飛捷克買回來的。

文俊輝自認廚藝不佳，因此他事先叫好外賣，等大家到來一同享用。

理所當然，還是被好朋友們調侃了一番。

「欸，文俊輝你這待客之道不合格啊！」權順榮率先發難，他跟文俊輝交情很鐵，沒有什麼話不能說。

「拜託權順榮，你讓俊煮是要累死他嗎，也不惦惦你自己的食量。」尹淨漢翻了個白眼，做飯不僅累，還會佔用文俊輝和全圓佑溫存的時間。

「哥，我下回有空給你做吧。」金珉奎想，教文俊輝弄點燉肉和開胃菜應該不難。

徐明浩聽見金珉奎的話轉頭睨視他，「那你怎麼不幫我做？」

「我哪有，我這不是天天給你做嗎…」金珉奎冤枉。

徐明浩自知理虧，話越說越小聲，「你總有在天上飛的時候嘛…」

文俊輝叫了許多不同菜系，有紫菜包飯、豬蹄、排骨燉馬鈴薯，和生魚片及炸醬麵，整個餐桌擺的滿滿噹噹。

「全圓佑，大學教師，我的男朋友。」

「初次見面，你們好。」全圓佑朝四人點點頭，以示禮貌。

「這位外表和我一樣帥氣的是淨漢學長，他是機長，專飛歐美線；旁邊是我的鐵杆哥們權順榮，他是座艙技師，然後最旁邊這兩位則是金珉奎和徐明浩，珉奎上次圓佑見過了，他是空少，明浩是地勤人員，珉奎的戀人。」文俊輝像背台詞般，一字不漏地向雙方互相介紹。

「不好意思…」介紹很正常，但全圓佑覺得哪裡怪怪的，「你們都是同一個科系的嗎？」

「是啊。」五人異口同聲。

「什麼科系？」

「航空管理，全部都是，只是年級和主修不同。」金珉奎指了指眾人回覆全圓佑，不懂他提問的用意。

航空管理？！

全圓佑偏頭看向文俊輝，那眼神彷彿在訴說：那你為什麼會去拍廣告？

文俊輝接收到來自全圓佑的疑惑視線，立即反應過來，「…呃…那個…好啦，我有懼高症。」

「……」

「啊？才不是，俊是怕他太帥搶了我們的風采，尤其是金珉奎。」權順榮邊啃豬蹄邊說著。

「是這樣嗎？！我一直以為俊哥真的有懼高症！」金珉奎像是被雷劈到般錯愕。

尹淨漢塞了一塊生魚片，涼涼地道，「你傻嗎，他要是有懼高症幹嘛唸航空管理！」

「俊那時候的飛行成績是班上最高的。」權順榮回想起求學時期，文俊輝的優異讓他與有榮焉。

「所以真正的原因是什麼？」徐明浩喝了口熱湯，拋出疑問。

「嗯，其實就是我個人不喜歡在空中滯留時間那麼長，何況要是沒有拍廣告，我今天可能就不會遇見圓佑了。」

全圓佑聽見文俊輝的回答，挾了一塊排骨放進文俊輝碗裡，「多吃點。」

接著，兩人相視而笑。

19

全圓佑去外地參加學術研討，文俊輝整整失眠了三天。

啊，怎會這麼難熬！

文俊輝百無聊賴躺在沙發上盯著手機，手裡的遙控器不斷換台。

全圓佑提早結束行程，剛踏入客廳看到的卻是這副景象。

文俊輝趴在沙發上睡著了，身上連個毯子還是薄被都沒有，手機擱在一旁，茶几上是一碗沒吃完的方便麵，汽水也只喝了一半，電視螢幕還在播放但沒有聲音。

伸手關掉電視，脫下風衣外套蓋在文俊輝身上，而後輕聲走向臥室取了睡衣前去洗漱。

文俊輝迷迷糊糊醒過來，瞥見身側看書的全圓佑呆愣片刻。

「呃…」

「小迷糊睡醒了？」

「…圓佑？」

「嗯。」

「你回來了。」文俊輝揉揉眼睛，坐了起來。

「我再不回來我們寶貝可得感冒了。」全圓佑拿起文俊輝因坐起而滑落的外套，將它披在椅背上。

「研討會結束了？」

「結束了，有沒有想我？」

文俊輝窩進全圓佑懷裡蹭了蹭，「有，好想。」

全圓佑滿足地笑了笑，「我也是，給你帶了禮物。」順手將一個包裝精美的盒子遞了過去。

文俊輝接過迫不及待拆開，「貓咪雪餅，好可愛~好可愛！」

見文俊輝如此心喜，全圓佑覺得排再久的隊都值得了！

「雖然很可愛，可是捨不得吃…」

「要吃喔，不然會壞掉。」

文俊輝捧著盒子期待地問，「圓圓喜歡哪一隻？」

「我啊…」全圓佑傾身吻了吻文俊輝的唇，「我家這隻。」

「欸，圓圓老是犯規啊~」

全圓佑聳聳肩一副理所當然，「誰讓俊這麼可愛。」

20

全圓佑從沒想過像文俊輝這樣的另一半，可是文俊輝卻成了最好的另一半。

他不常說情話，不擅製造浪漫，不會哄戀人，但他很愛文俊輝，愛到此生只能是他。

文俊輝果然懂情調多了。

全圓佑生日那天非假日，上午有課，原本打算下課後再邀文俊輝享用燭光晚餐。

但他卻忘了戀人鬼點子特多，還喜歡出其不意，因此當他踏入教室那刻起再也無法平靜。

文俊輝就坐在第一排的位子上，後方隔兩排的宋媛希不斷用眼神示意全圓佑。

整堂課下來根本無法專心，文俊輝時不時舉手發問，讓戀人看到平時身為教師的模樣，全圓佑有些窘迫，怕自己表現不夠好。

文俊輝隨全圓佑踏入他個人辦公室後立刻被吻住。

太想吻了他了！

清早看文俊輝睡的太熟不忍喊他，當然也來不及討要早安吻，現在他主動送上門全圓佑哪有不吃的道理。

親吻持續了數分鐘之久，直到兩人氣息快用盡才退開來，盯著文俊輝略紅的唇，「怎麼來了？」

「今天是圓佑的生日呀，想和你一起吃飯、吃蛋糕。」

全圓佑失笑，「吃才是你的重點吧。」

「哪是，吃怎麼會有圓佑重要！」文俊輝嘟起嘴狀似不滿地道。

「滿足你，想吃什麼？」

「麻辣香鍋？」

「不給點表示？」全圓佑指了指自己的臉頰，要文俊輝看著辦。

文俊輝毫不扭捏往全圓佑臉上親了一記，「圓佑，生日快樂。」

「謝謝，是說…函數算式你懂嗎？」

「不懂。」

「那剛才還問這麼多問題。」

「就是不懂才要問啊，而且舉手發問的話，就可以讓圓佑一直看到我。」

全圓佑捏捏文俊輝的臉，「真聰明。」

裴欣倪想來看看許久未見的寶貝兒子，順便打探老學究的消息。

她只有看房子時來過一次，在那之後不曾到訪，她抓了個文俊輝會在的時間卻還是撲空。

滑開手機又關上，還是別打了，下回再過來吧。

正欲離開，全圓佑提著一袋蔬菜返家，看見站在文俊輝家門口的裴欣倪。

「不好意思，請問是要找文先生嗎？」

裴欣倪轉過頭，哎呀，是位帥氣的鄰居呢！「我只是過來看看輝輝，但他好像不在，真可惜。」

「阿姨要不要先到我家坐坐，俊輝應該等會就回來了。」全圓佑邀裴欣倪到自家等候，看她眉眼與文俊輝頗為相似，猜想她可能是文俊輝的媽媽。

俊輝？看來輝輝和這位鄰居先生相處得非常融洽。

「也好。」

全圓佑打開門讓裴欣倪入內，並且拿了雙拖鞋給她換上。

起初裴欣倪沒有過多的想法，直到她踏入客廳瞥見茶几上的柑橘果凍，心想輝輝跟這位鄰居先生的交情還真不錯。

全圓佑倒了杯蘋果汁給裴欣倪，態度客氣有禮，「阿姨請用。」

「請問先生貴姓？」

「我叫全圓佑，現職是名大學教師。」

大學教師？

輝輝口中那位老學究？

「我就單刀直入問了，請問全先生是和俊輝在交往嗎？」

全圓佑沒料到裴欣倪如此直接，神情有些侷促，「是的。」

「別緊張孩子，我只是問問。」

瞥了眼手錶，裴欣倪站了起來，「今天我就先回去了。」

「阿姨不等了嗎？」

「不了。」裴欣倪笑著搖搖頭。

將裴欣倪送至玄關，她倏地握住全圓佑的手，「全先生，我家輝輝就拜託你了，有空一起回家吃個飯吧，再見。」

語畢便轉身離開，留下還來不及反應卻已被未來媽媽認證完畢的全圓佑。

21

全圓佑和文俊輝赤腳坐在陽台臺階上吃冰棒。

時節已進入秋分，氣溫開始轉涼，夜晚已有些寒意。

文俊輝提議要吃冰，起初全圓佑不許，怕他感冒生病，最後還是在他的撒嬌攻勢中舉手投降。

「圓佑。」

「嗯？」

「我本來想說我們要在一起很久很久，但夜色如此浪漫，我改變心意了，詩意一點，咳咳，圓佑，我們會攜手走過四季更迭，共享人世間繁華，歸於平淡之際，我們還緊握彼此的手。」

全圓佑不客氣地笑了出來，「俊，我覺得你還是比較適合浮誇卻實用的廣告台詞。」

「哼！」文俊輝見全圓佑調侃他難得的浪漫，佯裝賭氣地搥了下他的肩頭。

「不需要說這些，我們也會相愛很久。」

「我當然知道。」

「看，夜色如此浪漫，我們來做點更浪漫的事。」全圓佑借用文俊輝的話，想邀他做點大人該做的事。

「不要。」文俊輝飛快地拒絕。

全圓佑危險地瞇了瞇眼，「不要？給你三秒鐘逃跑，不然怪獸就要來吃掉你了！」

「啊，怪獸來了~」文俊輝連忙站起來跑入屋內。

至於故事的最後，毫無懸念，文俊輝還是被怪獸，喔不，是被全圓佑給吃掉了！

See，人生就是這樣。

**番外一：游絲絲的私密日記**

4月21日 晴 養貓(？)的全老師

宋媛希，網名游絲絲，在為了看男友演出第五次翹掉數學課而學分不保之際被全圓佑點名。

課後宋媛希垮著那張精緻可愛的小臉，心中暗喊不妙。

「宋同學，數學要被當掉了妳知道吧。」

宋媛希憂傷地點了點頭，「全老師，沒有什麼補救的辦法嗎？」

全圓佑抬了抬眼鏡，輕咳一聲，「如果妳能告訴我時下年輕人都喜歡些什麼，最好是關於貓的，我會重新考慮妳的學分。」

……關於貓的？

呃…全老師養貓嗎…

「全老師知道貓咪雪餅嗎？最近這個很流行，只有釜山買的到，啊，不過貓不能吃就是了。」

「貓咪雪餅？」

宋媛希發現全圓佑似乎很有興趣，連忙拿出手機點了點遞到全圓佑面前，「每隻造型都不同，口味也不同，像這隻比較黑的就是焦糖，綠色的是抹茶，花色是太妃糖和咖啡的綜合…」連帶解釋地鉅細靡遺。

「妳吃過嗎？好吃？」

「吃過，好不好吃因人而異，如果是嗜吃甜食的人應該會喜歡。」

「好。」全圓佑暗自記下，將手機還給宋媛希。

「那全老師我的學分…」

「期末記得來考試。還有，今天的事情請妳保密。」

宋媛希連忙點頭，內心鬆了口氣。

幸好全圓佑不是那麼機車，她要是數學被當，絕對會被她媽媽逼著去上補習班！

5月27日 大太陽 陷入愛河的全老師

全圓佑第二次點名宋媛希的時候差點沒把她嚇壞。

宋媛希心想，全老師你不是放過我了嗎？

課後她再度垮著一張臉，「全老師…」

想哭，想回家。

「宋同學，妳週末有空嗎？」

！！！

全老師這是幹嘛，約我？

「有…」為了學分她只能說有，可惡的挾權主義！

「不會佔用妳太多時間，就兩小時，能和我去個地方嗎？」

「好。」

「週六上午十點新沙六號出口，不要遲到。」

宋媛希點了點頭。

哎，她原本都已經安排好要去看男友公演了說…

學期剛開始全圓佑就注意到宋媛希。

並不是對她有興趣，而是她的穿著打扮及行為舉止想讓人不注意都難。

一個二十出頭的正常學生，誰會每次都穿蓬蓬裙來上課，更無懼眾人的眼光紮了雙馬尾，還別了個超大的蝴蝶結在頭上。

雖然他不否認宋媛希的確有這個本錢，臉蛋精緻漂亮，說話舉止可愛。

照理說這類過於做作的女生是大部分人霸凌或討厭的對象，但宋媛希卻破天荒地極受歡迎，和同學也相處的非常融洽。

據聞她知道的很廣，也很擅長解決別人的戀愛煩惱，甚至連同學間的金錢糾紛她也有辦法處理。

因此全圓佑默默認定宋媛希大概是上天一時錯造的天才。

他約宋媛希不為別的，只是上次貓咪雪餅讓文俊輝相當開心、愛不釋手，既然他有這麼個可靠的軍師何不好好利用？

他帶宋媛希去了家高級品牌專櫃，讓她幫忙挑選一枚男戒。

起初宋媛希覺得詫異，不明白為什麼是男戒，而這個疑惑卻在見到文俊輝時得到解答。

所以…

全老師的女朋友不是女朋友，而是…男朋友。

天吶，原來如此！

文俊輝拍攝意外順暢，結束後打電話給全圓佑時他正好和宋媛希挑選戒指，原本全圓佑為聊表心意打算請宋媛希吃午餐，沒想到文俊輝打了過來。

並無刻意隱瞞，全圓佑索性讓文俊輝過來與他碰面。

宋媛希知曉後擺手說不用，廢話，她壓力山大！

但全圓佑不想佔人便宜堅持要請，宋媛希推拒不了只好答應。

文俊輝看見宋媛希當下愣了片刻。

全圓佑輕咳一聲，「這是我的學生，宋媛希。」

要不是全圓佑介紹，文俊輝都要懷疑他的戀人什麼時候變成拐賣幼童的人口販子。

「你好，我是宋媛希。」

「妳好，我是文俊輝，圓佑的…」文俊輝琢磨著開口，該說是好朋友還是…

「男朋友。」全圓佑態度大方自然，反正都讓宋媛希幫忙挑戒指了，沒什麼不能讓她知道的。

宋媛希雖然外表蘿莉，但內心相當成熟，很快反應過來，「全老師我知道，你不必刻意強調。」

放什麼閃，欺負我為了你不能去看男朋友嗎？！

不管看幾次文俊輝還是覺得宋媛希很神奇。

「她平時上課就這模樣，不過翹課居多。」

宋媛希在心裡翻了個白眼，「全老師，這後半句你可以不用說。」

「我覺得媛希很可愛，無論外貌還是個性。」文俊輝打從心底真誠地讚揚。

「還行，沒你可愛。」

喔，夠了！全老師我可以回家了嗎？我到底是來吃午餐還是來吃狗糧的？！

分開之時，全圓佑走近宋媛希。

「宋同學，今天…」

「我知道，會保密的，不會亂說。」

「很好。」

宋媛希大膽提問，「全老師那我數學不會被當囉？」

「記得來考試。」全圓佑並非刻薄之人，心想幫了我這麼多還當妳，豈不是顯得太過無情。

「遵命！」

**番外二：文俊妮的大冒險**

文俊輝在更衣室磨蹭半天始終走不出去。

誰提議讓她穿女裝的？在場明明有不少女性工作人員，為什麼非得要她扮女孩？

原本廣告拍攝的女主角臨時出了點狀況趕不回來，開拍在即也無法馬上找人，這時有人提議乾脆讓外貌漂亮的文俊輝充當女主角，緊接著聽見一片叫好聲，然後他就被推進更衣室了。

換是換好了，但他實在沒有勇氣走出去，不會奇怪嗎？畢竟他是一條漢子啊！

糾結老半天還是被拉了出去，雖然文俊輝自己很不能適應，但竟獲得在場一致好評。

站在鏡子前面端詳許久，好像…真的蠻不錯的…

梳化姐姐功力超群，硬生生把他從一個大漢變成了端莊的上班女郎。

戀人之間總是要來點情趣，待會他要和全圓佑吃飯，不如就這樣去見他吧！

文俊輝沒想到他會在系所門口被搭訕。

要不是開不了口，他很想拍拍這位男同學的肩讓他好好唸書。

全圓佑走出電梯欲赴文俊輝的約，遠遠看到系所門口有兩個男同學正和一位漂亮的女孩搭話，原本不關他的事，但看那位女孩閃躲的舉動，大概感到非常困擾吧。

悄悄靠了過去還未發話便被其中一位男同學發現，拍拍了朋友的肩，「欸，全老師！」

兩人轉頭看了一眼，暗喊不妙，隨後扯著僵硬的笑容逃離現場。

「沒事了，妳…」全圓佑看見女裝打扮的文俊輝著實愣在原地。

「圓佑。」

「你怎麼會在這裡？這身裝扮是…」

文俊輝先是向全圓佑解釋一番，「拍攝結束比預計早，想著等會就要碰面，乾脆就這樣過來。」

全圓佑走近文俊輝，盯著他精緻漂亮的臉蛋，心中警鈴大作。

Gosh，太漂亮了！難怪剛剛一來就被搭訕…不行，他忍受不了其他男人不懷好意的眼光，得趕快帶回家才行。

伸手拉住文俊輝的手臂，「我們回家。」

文俊輝扁扁嘴，腳步不動，「可是圓佑我餓了…」

全圓佑轉頭看見文俊輝楚楚可憐的神情，心臟瞬間軟的一塌糊塗。

「餓了嗎？」輕聲詢問。

文俊輝連忙點頭，「餓了。」

「那去吃飯。」

得到全圓佑的回應，文俊輝開心地挽住全圓佑手臂，並肩和他一同往外走。

「可以吃麻辣香鍋嗎？」

「可以。」

「那飯後可以來支雪糕嗎？」

「俊，你胃會受不了的…」

「沒關係，我想吃嘛…可以嗎…」

全圓佑失笑輕捏文俊輝的鼻尖，「你喔，我真的太寵你了！」

文俊輝臉上漾滿笑意，「圓佑最好了！」

「我應該學著拒絕你的撒嬌和耍賴。」

「你沒辦法的。」

「嗯，我要是能拒絕就不會是現在這個樣子了。」全圓佑暗自輕嘆，戀愛中的人都是傻瓜啊。

「圓佑想過自己談戀愛的樣子嗎？」

全圓佑偏頭思考了會，「想過，但我沒想到戀人會是這樣，也沒想過我竟然可以寵一個人寵到這種程度。」

「全圓佑真幸運，遇到了文俊輝。」文俊輝何嘗不是。

全圓佑笑開，「嗯，真的很幸運。」

「看吧，為了獎勵全圓佑先生得到一個平民男神，回家路上要買汽水慶祝。」

「俊，在抵達餐廳前你若再說出食物的名字，我們就馬上回家。」

文俊輝立刻噤聲，心裡卻得意的很，因為他知道全圓佑還是會給他買的。

[置頂]全老師的女朋友！超、正！！

17:17 由 江湖一把刀 發貼

快來圍觀！數學系全老師的女朋友！！

(女神.jpg) (女神.jpg) (女神.jpg) (女神.jpg) (女神.jpg) (女神.jpg)

2L 游絲絲

哇，我看見什麼了？！@全男神後援會會長

3L 清涼里宋仲基

我發誓我從來沒看過全老師笑得這麼開心(O)蕩漾(X)

4L 是魯神不是魯蛇

我發誓我從來沒看過全老師笑得這麼開心(O)蕩漾(X) +171717

5L 菲林

每次上全老師的課都一副冷到北極的模樣，沒想到回家後就便成了熱帶島嶼。(￣ω￣)

6L 此時無聲勝有聲

我比較擔憂偷拍照片還發貼的樓主未來岌岌可危的數學學分(嘆)

7L 全男神後援會會長

看標題覺得心碎…看到照片後頓時覺得自己可以好好唸書奮發向上了(？

…贏的概率直接簡化成零…

8L 男子漢

……這照片很危險！

9L 雨慕

@男子漢 我瞬間秒懂，你們不怕被追殺嗎？呵呵。≖‿≖

10L 小親親

我一直以為全老師性冷感…(發完得換ID了)

11L 放開讓我來

換ID +1 全老師這麼冷還能有這麼正的女朋友，想必是那方面很強！嘿嘿…

12L 蘿莉控

比起全老師我更想認識女朋友！！(´∀｀)♡

13L 果汁系列

畫面也太美好！大家有發現女朋友還挽著全老師的手臂嗎？

14L 英雄聯盟

樓上，那你有發現他們還十指緊扣嗎？

15L 社會巨富

慘！我還跟他女朋友搭訕了…

16L 了了

@社會巨富 為你默哀。

17L 賽文婷

@社會巨富 你現在還有主動退學的機會。

18L 億萬克拉

男神幸福我也幸福。(撒花)


End file.
